Organization XIII
Organization XIII is a group of AIs headed by a player known as Xele. These AIs wreaked Havoc in the World, killing players, and other such things, until most of them were deleted. The XIII Reports A series of reports were made on the subject of the Organization XIII, which were made public during the return of the XIII. Report 1 Once long ago there was an idea among 12 programers...who were lead by a man named Lee Keramory, to create the perfect AI. The creators of this idea, each made an AI, with a different feeling, an emotion if you will. The emotions were as follows. *Judgement *Lust *Limerence *Sympathy *Enmity *Distress *Temptress *Suspicion *Jealousy *Modesty *Bitterness *Chaos But something went wrong with the programs. The program Chaos, acting on it's emotion, went out of control and convinced the Judgement program that the Creators had flaws, and had no right to control them. Report 2 Judgement acted on this, and convinced the others to sneak into a small system, to where no one would find them. They hid inside the system for a whille, watching the unaware "players". They began to feed of the player and how they acted, and began to consume more power off them. Report 3 The Chaos program then began to react once again, trying to convince the Jealousy and Bitterness programs the "players" didn't deserve to be allowed to abuse their Emotions so freely. The Judgement Program caught on to the Chaos program's plot, and ordered the Enmity program to keep control of the Chaos program. Report 4 The damage was done however. Jealousy and Bitterness told Lust of the Chaos programs plot, to delete the "players". As power hungry as the Lust program was created to be, it changed the Judgement program, into a much darker program...nameing itself Graves. Report 5 Graves, unable to "play", and just sit by in the system, had the Tempress program tricked a power hungry player named Wing opening the gate. This gate was a portal between the System and where the "players" played. Graves and Lust entered The World, and gave powers to Wing, who then named himself Death. Report 6 They nmed themselves Organization XIII. They plotted and attacked The World, and everything in it. The players fought back, lead by Redstreak, Tyrial, Keramory, and Breeze. The players had trouble defeating the XIII, but was finaly able to stop them, banishing Death for good. Report 7 The was still a problem though. The other members, although hidden, were still inside The World. Graves looked for a new host, and saw how power hungry the player Keramory was, even more than Wing himself. He convinced Keramory to join them, and then destroyed everyone who stood in their path. Report 8 It was a grim day for The World. The AI's seemed to control everything. Then for some reason, not recorded, Keramory betrayed the Organization, and with the help of Breeze, Tyrail, and Helba; the Organization was locked away for good, into the system where they can do no harm. Report 9 Over a year passed for The World. But for some reason, a player was infected an evil entity, which he called AIDA. In his search for the Key, his followers found and released the seal placed by Helba, thus freeing the XII once more. Report 10 Something odd happened though, with the creation of AIDA, and the codes encrypted on each XIIs emotion released along with the XII, created a new AI...one without emotion. Graves quickly recovered this AI and brought back Organization XIII, naming her Apathy. Report 11 Limerence, with the power to bypass system locks, found a secret to the birth of this new AI without emotion. If AIDA helped create this new AI, it must hold the Key to unlocking the darkness forever....or become the Key to keeping the darkness itself, forever. Report 12 Limerence told Graves of this news. Lust told Graves if he harnessed the AI's dark nature, he would fully control the darkness himself...crushing the system and freeing them from their prison. Modesty knew if the darkness spread to fast, it would crush the Organization itself along with the The World. As Modesty was on its way to warn Graves, the Chaos program killed and deleted Modesty, even though fully aware of what the Modesty program was trying to do. Report 13 The programs Bitterness, Temptress, and Distress; were secretly sent off to find and Delete the players of old who helped banish them from before. Bitterness traveled to seek out Breeze, who after fighting bravely, was deleted. The program then went after Redstreak, but failed for trying to toy with Redstreak, for revenge for what the program suffered for. The Temptress found Keramory, and tryed to persuade Keramory to join the XIII once again. Toyo snapped Keramory out of the Temptress spell, and together Defeated the Temptress program. Distress after a long search, found that Tyrial was already deleted by Ovan, and in panic of what Graves might do for not finishing Tyrail itself, attacked Ovan. Ovan felt pitty for the poor AI, and in his own way of justace, did Distress the favor and deleted the program. Report 14 When Keramory and Toyo found out about the Emotionless AI, they looked for her; though to destroy her, or sway her to join them is unknown. Graves soon found out of their plot, and ordered the Sympathy program to nurse and protect Apathy. The two players confronted Sympathy. As they were about to attack, Sympathy's words struck a cord in Toyo's heart, who then convinced Keramory to stop the attack. As Sympathy tryed to explain Apthay might be the hope for them, and itself, the Chaos program and Enmity attacked. Keramory charged in, but was no match for the two AIs. Toyo tryed learning how Apathy can save The World, and on his way out of the darkness, the Chaos program froze him. The Enmity program then deleted Toyo and all traces of what was told by Sympathy. Report 15 With the old players no longer in the way, Graves began his dream of turning the world to darkness. Meanwhille the program Suspicion grew wary of Panic outbursts. The program warned Ovan that the Chaos program might be tampered with, for it is much worst than before. Ovan reveled that he already knew. Fearing Ovan might have done it, he tryed to warn Graves. Suspicion was never heard from again. Report 16 Panic continued his work from behind the system making sure everything was going according to this unknown plan. Whille he was busy with this, he was caught by Sympathy. Sympathy learned that Panics goal was to turn not only The World, but the whole net to this unknowns will. To do this however, Apathys unstable programing would be needed. As Apathy's keeper Sympathy made the attempt to attack Panic, but was absorbed somehow. Thus making Panic stronger. Report 17 Keramory after a full comeback searched for Ovan to defeat him, thinking he was the one behind all of this. He finaly found Ovan and they battled. After a long fight, Keramory was able to break Ovans arm...However doing such, the AIDA leaked and infected Keramory as well, re-adjusting his data to make him Xele. Report 18 Xele now stronger then ever, hunted down the AI along with the old players of TW, and together with my vaccine: took out the rest of the AI...or so they thought. Panic began to mulitply and spread Chaos across The World...nearly to the point of shutting it down for good. No matter what anyone did, Panic always found a way around it. Report 19 Xele after constant searching for revenge, found Ovan. They battled for hours with not one gaining the upper hand. Ovan then warpped to the "study room" and showed Xele the truth apon what was really happening. Outraged apon being tricked, Xele and Ovan teamed together to take out Panics infection once and for all. Report 20 Ovan and Xele then confronted Panic and attacked him. The two easily managed to restrain him enough for me to spread the vaccine. All went well until the same unknown behind this all along sprang forth and took over Panics programs...as well as his powers. He then turned the once hidden field of the XIII into his own AIDA storage room. Then the Unknown behind it all finaly showed Ovan, Xele, and the rest of the team his true identity. Report 21 XXXDeletedXXX (Unfortunately, Report 21 was deleted.) Report 22 After finding out the truth, and sealing ________ inside the barrior which nearly destroyed Ovan and injored Xele, they set off in a race to find Apathy. What happened to Ovan at this time is unknown, but Xele changed Apathys data with the help of abscissa, and created a new being off of that...A u r a. Report 23 A u r a, infected with most of Xele's remaining AIDA was highly unstable. Xele hid A u r a in a special bed where no one could hurt her, using a code which no one knew to access the bed. For a time, Xele and a few retaught A u r a's program to make it as human as possible, and get ready for ________ return on The World. Report 24 The Aida storage, confining Panic and his new controler, slowly began to infect the area around it. The infection thus created the "Jade Token". Player then began to spread the tokens among each other, and The World went into Chaos. Report 25 After a long time of preperation, Xele and A u r a were able to use their diffrent programed infection to combat this new one...resulting in the destruction of the Tokens. However it was much to late. Feeding off of the players lust for power, Panic broke out of the barrior. Fearing he would soon come after A u r a, Xele made a new barrior with the rest of his power and hid her "1u th3 /-\1b1 r0ow" beyond a new barrior. Afterstory Organization XIII's next appearance wasn't as grand as before, but some Players interacted anyway. The only AI's remaining were L u s t, G r a v e s, P a n i c, and A p a t h y. The Organization went in and out of the sealed room, which was closely watched by the Players. Xele continued deleting the remaining Jade Tokens, and interrogated Players that seemed suspicious. P a n ic, on the other hand, was deleting Players that had confronted the Organization in the past. He even publicly deleted a Player named Lazuiel that contained too much information about the Organization. The AI G r a v e s used Tactics to post information about a conversation between Organization XIII and Ovan. During Xele's visit to the seal, Floater appeared, and Xele ordered Players to flee from the area. Unfortunately, Floater returned to the area again, and spoke to some Players about AIDA. He warped Balmung to the area and stripped him of his administrator priviledges. Floater then sent Reyna to the field, and then took them both to the AIDA Storage. After Floater departed from The World, P a n i c came next, and rambled about the revival of the Organization. With G r a v e s online, the AI's activated the AIDA Server. The World shut down for several minutes and luckily came back online. During the following week, Organization XIII was sealed up by Xele, and then The World was safe from the AI's wrath. The last visit of Organization XIII in The World was miniature compared to their previous happenings. G r a v e s and P a n i c requested a Player named Hiroto to get the item known as Twilight for them. Twilight had been scattered across The World due to Salem's outrage, so some Players did have the illegal item. However, the following day, Twilight became a blank item, and was no longer usable, so the Organization had failed. Organization XIII The Guild Right after Ovan's trade was established (a Virus Core for an AIDA Sample), Xele created Organization XIII as a guild. He entitled each member with an original AI's name, and the entire guild was infected with AIDA. Zain and Luke (former Crimson Knights) were some of the Players that joined Organization XIII for information, and did not really follow out the guild's objectives. The guild fell apart after Xele's disappearance and from the lack of support. Organization XIII's Logs Within Organization XIII's room, you can read quotes from the emotions and other Players that were involved with the event. Panic's Log: Oh dear! Oh my! I believe we are about to die! Die we will! Why must we die! To be free is my plea! Graves Log: We Have Hid Here For Now Thanks To Lust. The System Cannot Search Here...For How Long Though? Lust's Log: Hehe, I convinced that cute admin to find us a safe area outside the network, we should be safe here. Apathy's Log: This place is perfect for us. We are nothing, as is this place that we are forced to stay in. Sympathy's Log: We can't fight CyberConnect Corp...let us try and go to the users for help...maybe they can help us? Enmity's Log: We cannot just stay here and be hunted down! We must strike them now and take over! Ovan's Log: My friends, it's a shame to see you become like this. Let us use the power CyberConnect has given against them. Kite_the_Floater's Log: They have found you. This place is no longer safe, no place is safe...this is the end. In Memory: To our fallen brothers and sisters who have died. The World may forget us...but we will not. Kite The Floater's Confession During the end of Organization XIII, Kite The Floater admitted a lot of information about the AI's in a topic on the forums. This is what he wrote: "To clear things up, I was the creator of XIII and everything about it. Info_man, Wing, and I first started the development of AI. Later the other 9 programmers came and help us make the 12 AI. We ran them in simple programs and on The World to see how they could interact with just more then their creators and simple keywords. Of course that all went downhill when the AIDA problem produced and infected the Chaos program which then became Panic. Of course at the time it was believed that Ovan was the cause of all this, but he just happened to be another victim of AIDA. We then learned about Panic when he infected the Judgment and Temptress programs which created Graves and Lust. They went haywire and attacked the system, which cased the first "XIII" event. Which was covered up. After a while...we finally tracked down Ovan. When I say we I mean T0yo, Ashitaka, a few others, and myself of the old Players. Instead of Ovan being there, the infected programs attacked us and beat most of us down (although we had a few wins). Later Keramory confronted Ovan, and attacked him...Then the infection of AIDA restarted Keramory's Character and created Xele. Sometime right before or period after the first "XIII event" the 12 AI did something we thought to be impossible...they created a 13th known as Apathy. Being a self made AI, it caused many problems in The World. Its unclear what happened after that...but Xele said he dealt with it. That was known as the second "XIII event"...which was then regarded as Players Role-Play as a cover up. Sometime after that...Apathy re-appeared...but this time, as A u r a...I'm guessing this name was chosen by Xele to keep her safe and to make it seem like another event. A u r a ran smoothly until players tampered with it...and It went berserk....until the point where we hid it in a place no one could reach it. Now you know the XIII factor and how it came into The World... AI's were first realized possible in the 1950's. A complete AI though...is still what we're finding to dangerous and almost impossible to do. There are two kinds of AI. The "strong" and "complete" AI, which we have yet to achieve. And there is the "weak" form of AI which are these Emotions for example. "Weak" AI divides roughly into two schools of thought: Conventional AI and Computational Intelligence (CI). Conventional AI mostly involves methods now classified as machine learning, characterized by formalism and statistical analysis. This is also known as symbolic AI, logical AI, neat AI and Good Old Fashioned Artificial Intelligence (GOFAI). (Also see semantics.) Methods include: *''Expert systems: apply reasoning capabilities to reach a conclusion. An expert system can process large amounts of known information and provide conclusions based on them.'' *''Case based reasoning: stores a set of problems and answers in an organized data structure called cases. A Case Based Reasoning system upon being presented with a problem finds a case in its knowledge base that is most closely related to the new problem and presents its solutions as an output with suitable modifications.'' *''Bayesian networks'' *''Behavior based AI: a modular method building AI systems by hand.'' *''Computational Intelligence involves iterative development or learning (e.g. parameter tuning e.g. in connectivity systems). Learning is based on empirical data and is associated with non-symbolic AI, scruffy AI and soft computing. Methods mainly include:'' *''Neural networks: systems with very strong pattern recognition capabilities.'' *''Fuzzy systems: techniques for reasoning under uncertainty, have been widely used in modern industrial and consumer product control systems.'' *''Evolutionary computation: applies biologically inspired concepts such as populations, mutation and survival of the fittest to generate increasingly better solutions to the problem. These methods most notably divide into evolutionary algorithms (e.g. genetic algorithms) and swarm intelligence (e.g. ant algorithms).'' With hybrid intelligent systems attempts are made to combine these two groups. Expert inference rules can be generated through neural network or production rules from statistical learning such as in ACT-R. It is thought that the human brain uses multiple techniques to both formulate and cross-check results. Thus, systems integration is seen as promising and perhaps necessary for true AI. Although we were never able to "completely" create a true AI, we were able to program mirror emotions into them. Though if their as good as REAL emotions, or fake emotions, that's debated. The reason we could only program one emotion into each program, was because of our limited time and resources. I will not pretend to be the best programmer. So we divided each programmer to work on one emotion and test it. As you can see, we paid dearly for our ignorance. Our greatest mistake was allowing this "Apathy" to come forth...of course something without emotion but intelligence and knowledge, would seek emotion. Because of this, something or someone is "Feeding" if you will, Apathy. This is a very serious matter. Also something went wrong with the Chaos program. What I haven't been able to mention before (but now can because a program is now protecting my posts) Something was added to the Chaos program. I don't know who, but someone added a side program which we have labeled at the moment the "Mischievous" Program into the Chaos Program, Which created Panic. So if you didn't understand that, two emotions were joined to make one. This made something very unstable inside the program, and is creating many problems." (Saved on April 21, 2007) Kite The Floater's Post During the fall of 2007, Players started wondering what had happened to Kite The Floater, and invited him into a certain topic. This is what the Player wrote: "Very busy with the XIII problem along with others such as EC (which is almost if not already dealt with). However I will tell what I can. As for Balmung...the only thing I ever did to him was hack his account to acquire data...and maybe post with it? I'm unclear of such little things in the past. Because there are two issues of XIII present, I will separate them for you all. ''R:1: I managed to lock Panic in the inner system of The World. Staff and how they make it in G.U. say the "outer", however I named it long before either, and seeing how data extends in flow and not implodes I say Inner.'' There he cant do much harm. However seeing how he is not locked like he was before, it is possible to hide within an Item or equipment. So I am glad to post actually to give this warning If your item "talks", has a code to go to a field, or anything not of the norm, sell it at once I'm currently unsure of this "gate" from that boys chat log Panic was talking about, but if he gets in, I can only assume it won't be good. ''R:2: "?" has done a decent job of posting inside information for me. However there is a huge issue I believe he will post soon, but I doubt he can understand what fully happened. It seems so far that Data has been collected from many various areas (some areas not even "?" posted about) and currently the XIII are creating their own field...as well as a dungeon network expanding below it. Staff and myself are doing everything to control and prevent it, however I must say at least for myself, 2-D data and 3-D data is much different to work with."'' (Posted on September 19, 2007) Organization XIII in The World 3-D A forum user named "?" discovered that Organization XIII had returned in The World 3-D, which was still being developed by CyberConnect. All thirteen had been revived and were gathering for something... Trivia *The name "Organization XIII" is a direct adaptation of the XIII from the popular Disney/Final Fantasy crossover game Kingdom Hearts, because people are so retarded that they can't think up their own crappy guild ideas. *Karu was once a member of this guild. Category:Organization